The basic objective of this study is to establish, primarily by field work and in three phases, the nature and parameters of the conditions for, the characteristics of, and the consequences from efforts to organize and deliver mental health services in catastrophes and major stress situations. The goal of Phase I was to develop an empirically based theoretical framework. This phase has been completed. Phase II involved the undertaking of extensive field research using that framework; the work on this phase is about two thirds completed. Both actual disasters and baseline communities have been studied so far. Phase III will draw practical implications from the framework and supporting data for use by personnel and agencies involved in the delivery of mental health services in disaster.